Icy Heart
by Aubrie1234
Summary: First Fossil Fighters: Champions story. Name of heroine is Aubrie. When a snowstorm hits, Rupert and Aubrie get stuck in a cave. Will they confess their love? Or will they freeze first?


Icy Heart

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, First Fossil Fighters: Champions fanfic! Yay! Anyway, the story is starting now!**

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

"Mmm... The cold, refreshing air feels good right about now, doesn't it?" I asked my Vivosaur, Pearla. She was a Toba and my first vivosaur, not to mention my greatest friend (second only to Todd). I was out for a while on Ilium Island, sitting on the edge of a cliff. My vivosaur was in her metal, communicating to me with her thoughts. Unlike anyone else I knew, I had the ability to understand a Vivosaur's feelings, words, and thoughts. I never told anyone about it, though.

_"Yeah, it does. You ready to tell Rupert yet?" _she asked. I sighed with a sad smile.

"No, I'm not. Remember, we're only _fourteen_, Pearla. We're not old enough to do those things you keep telling me in your speeches about love." I answered. I heard her sigh.

_"Oblivious, I see. Haven't you seen the way he's been looking at you since the battle with Zongazonga? He _loves _you, Aubrie!"_

"No, he doesn't do those things, Pearla. And besides, he doesn't love me, either." She then started to mutter things such as 'Oblivious beyond compare', 'Why doesn't she understand the concept of love?', and 'Why doesn't she just tell him like I did with Giga Raja?' I just shook my head at her muttering, smiling. After the final battle, she and my Giga Raja told each other about their feelings and are now dating. I'm afraid that Giga Raja is soon going to sneak off, get Pearla a ring, and declare his love for her. I swear, he becomes a puddle whenever she is around... Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, crunching in the snow. I stiffened, listening.

_"Uh-oh! Rupert Alert! Rupert Alert! Coming your way! Don't Look Back, Aubrie! DO NOT LOOK BACK, I SAY!" _Pearla yelled, her metal shaking in my hand. Then, I heard the footsteps come to a stop.

"Aubrie? What are you doing out here?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I knew who it was from Pearla's warning, so I didn't turn. I just swung my legs while saying: "I came here to rest for a while. What are you doing here, Rupert?" I then heard his footsteps come closer until I saw him sit down beside me, his legs also going over the cliff.

"Ever since they let us come here during the tournament, I've come to this spot to think and be alone. Coincidence that you're here too, isn't it?" he told me. I then heard Pearla cough: _"Not a coincidence."_

_'What do you mean, 'Not a coincidence'?' _I asked her with my thoughts.

_"..."_

_'Pearla...'_

_"...I blame Rupert's Krypto! I think he tricked me into getting you to come here so that you would confess your love for each other! Just don't hurt me!" _I sighed at her antics. Later, I'm going to have a talk with her _and _Rupert's Krypto. Boy, is that Vivosaur going to get it.

"Yeah, what a coincidence. But I think the vivosaurs set it up." He just raised an eyebrow at me in confusion and said: "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I think your Krypto and my Toba, Pearla, talked and tricked us into coming here at around the same time. When I get my hands on those vivosaurs, THEY WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" I yelled, startling him. Afterwords (and a few calming words from Rupert), I calmed down, saying that the vivosaurs are still going to be in trouble with me. Then, I felt my Paleopager vibrate. I took it out, along with Rupert (who had probably gotten the same message on his), and read what it said: ALERT! Snowstorm approaching! Get inside somewhere! Don't stay out! Coming in 5 minutes! We both exchanged worried glances before getting up and running to find shelter. Before, we took different routes to get there, so we were now trying to remember if we had seen any shelter while searching for some.

* * *

By the time the snowstorm hit, we hadn't found any shelter. I was freezing because I was wearing my regular clothes. Rupert was a little cold, but no where near as cold as me. A few times I saw him glance in my direction. About a minute after the storm hit, we found a cave. I went in first, followed by Rupert. It wasn't any better in the cave than outside except there was no wind, thankfully.

"Are you alright, Aubrie? You're shivering so much you could start an earthquake." he asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Rupert. I'm fine, don't worry." I told him.

_"Liar." _I heard Pearla say.

_'Look who's talking.' _I shot back.

_"Touche."_

"I'm serious, Aubrie. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me again.

"I said I'm fine, Rupert!" I snapped, growling for an extra measure. He then shrunk into his jacket even more, muttering: "Sorry, I only asked." I sighed. Maybe the cold weather was getting to me. After a while, I could barely move because it was so cold, let alone stay awake. Every so often I would yawn, and it would attract Rupert's attention. After my eighth yawn he said: "Don't fall asleep. If you do, you're as good as dead."

"I-I know that." I said through gritted teeth. I was doing everything to keep awake. Pinch myself, run my tongue against my teeth (hard), everything. But it still didn't help my stay awake problem. And I think Rupert finally noticed it.

"Aubrie. You're cold. Don't try denying it. I know you are. Let me help you, at least." He was just about to do something when I yelled: "NO! I KNOW I'M FREEZING, BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO FREEZE EITHER!" He stopped whatever he was going to do and looked at me, surprised. I know what I said, but I wasn't blushing. I was too cold to even do that. It was getting darker, too. Was the storm over and it had turned to night already? I hope so, otherwise that would mean I was about to faint. Then, I felt lightheaded. Oh no.

"Aubrie, you're swaying. Stay awake, alright?" He told me, not talking about what I had said. I didn't hear what he said next because I fainted at that point.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

"Aubrie!" I yelled, seeing her fall over. I scrambled over to her and checked to see if she was alright. Pulse, much slower than usual. Breathing, slow and faint. Not good. She was getting worse by the minute. I didn't know what to do, but my body did. I took off my jacket and wrapped it tight around her. She was still going to be freezing. What else could I do? I couldn't go out and get firewood. The storm was still raging as if not a second had passed since it came. There wasn't any wood in the cave, either, so that was out. I didn't have any fire vivosaurs with me anyway. There was still one option left, though I didn't want to do it if I didn't have to. But I didn't have a choice now. She would die without warmth. I sat her up (also making sure the jacket was tight around her) and wrapped my arms around her. She was freezing, but with me here, she wouldn't.

"Please be okay, Aubrie." I whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear me. As we sat there, me slowly getting colder and she getting warmer, I thought about what she had told me before.

_She didn't want me to freeze... Does that mean she feels the same? _I thought. After we met, I started having feelings for her. I tried to push them away, but they only became stronger when she helped me get my body back. Now I couldn't ignore them. She was the love of my life and I was ready to die for her if I had to. And that included warming her up while I froze to death. Soon, I was very cold and I couldn't feel my hands, but Aubrie was breathing better. Her pulse was almost normal, and she wasn't shaking anymore. She sounded like she was sleeping, so I didn't wake her. Soon, I felt like I was about to go to sleep myself, until I heard her mumble something. I tried my luck to see if she talked in her sleep**(I don't do that, just my character)** and I got answers.

"What was that?" I asked her. She spoke it louder and it made me blush. She had said: "I love you, Rupert."

"Say that again." I asked. She told me again, and I knew it was real. She really _did_ have the same feelings.

"I love you, too." I decided to tell her. Then, something unexpected happened. Aubrie wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closer, burying her head in my chest. I blushed fiercely. I hadn't expected this. Not at all.

"Thanks, Ruby." she said. I blushed even more, if that was possible. She had just given me a nickname. A _nickname_! But, it didn't sound too bad... Then, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. The last thing I noticed before letting sleep overcome me was the storm ending.

* * *

**Aubrie's POV**

I felt a bright light shining at me. I didn't want to be woken up. Plus, I felt warmer than I did last... Oh no. My eyes shot open and I found myself with my arms around him.

_Don't tell me. I talked in my sleep again, didn't I? _I thought.

_"Yep. You did. Plus, you admitted to Rupert in your sleep that you loved him! He answered yes, too! I can't wait until you two get married! Now, we need white curtain for the reception and-" _Pearla didn't get to finish as I said: "Besides that, what happened last night?"

_"...He sacrificed his jacket for you. By the time he fell asleep he was the one freezing." _Pearla answered. I instantly panicked. I untucked the jacket and put it around him. He needed it more than me right now. As I did that, I accidentally touched his skin. It was as cold as ice. Now I panicked even more. Afterwords, I checked his vitals. Breathing, very slow. Pulse, also slow.

"Did he stay like this all night?" I asked.

_"Yes."_ she answered, solemn. I grabbed her metal and threw it outside, where she became her normal form.

_"Aubrie-?" _she started, but I held up my hand to silence her. I climbed up on her back, dragging Rupert with me. Even with his jacket back, he was freezing. I hope he didn't get pneumonia or frostbite.

"Get to the Fighter Station as quick as you can, Pearla. We can't waste any time." I ordered. She nodded, then started a fast walk. If she ran, me and Rupert might get knocked off and if she walked slow, we might not get there in time. As she did that, I threw my Thalasso, Cresent's metal into the air, and ordered him to get to the Station and tell them that we're coming. He nodded, then flew off. I looked back down at Rupert. His skin was very pale and he was taking in shallow breaths.

"Thank you for last night, Rupert. I wish that you would get better soon." I told him, even though he couldn't hear me. Five minutes later, we were still too far away to see the Station, but I saw Cresent flying back. He also had three people riding him. Joe, Todd, and Pauleen! Thank goodness! Joe'll know what to do! I waved to Cresent as he got closer. He saw me and descended, getting ready to land. I guess Pearla saw them too, because she stopped right then.

"Aubrie! There you are!" Both Todd and Pauleen yelled, waving back. I smiled. I knew they would be worried, but Rupert was my main concern right now. A few feet before they landed, Joe jumped off onto the ground and ran over to me. He stopped after he got to Pearla's side, yelling up to me: "Aubrie! Cresent was worried! We climbed on its back and followed it here! What's wrong?" I slowly came down, hanging Rupert over my shoulder and explained to them everything that had happened (except for the part where we talked with me asleep and the snuggling).

"Then get him to the Fighter Station. I'll go back tell 'em to get ready for Rupert." Joe told me, climbing back on Cresent. I nodded, then Cresent flew off. I climbed back on Pearla and we set off at a fast walk once again.

* * *

Later, we arrived and the doctors took him. They said that if I had gotten here any later he wouldn't have survived. He had minor pneumonia, but he was alright. I stayed by his bedside as he got better. I didn't care what anyone else said. I was going to stay with him while he recovered like he did that night for me. And you know what? That night, I think I melted his icy heart. I told him I loved him, and he did the same to me. Oh yeah, and after he recovers, Rupert's Krypto is going to be injured very badly and won't be able to battle for several weeks after I'm through with him.

_'And that includes you too, Pearla.'_

_"Gulp!"_

* * *

_**Like or don't like? Tell me in a review! See you later!**_


End file.
